battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Taco/Gallery
Assets 8F3F24FA-3105-4A0C-96D4-85F6273CC245.png|Very old taco IMG_0222.PNG Taco With fish.png Taco Body Front 2.png Bfdi taco but no fish by penplethepinepen-dbw71tu.png Fishless taco right.png Taco Above.png Taco Thumbnail.png Poses Taco BFDI 15.png IMG_0223.PNG IMG_0224.PNG TacoBell IDFB.png Taco in IDFB.png 2B0C06E7-21E3-4CD4-89F9-A09B4682505F.png Screehed12.png 81E22425-E2AA-417C-9265-1775318A7646CROP.png Taco getting recovered.png Taco scared 2.png Taco scared.png Taco scared 3.png Taco happy.png Taco sad.png Taco angry.png Taco hand.png Taco in BFB 10.png I know this is really Pin but she’s sooo cute.png Taco in BFB 12.png Taco cool.png Taco thats right.png Taco d0018.png Taco sitting.png Taco im out.png Screenshot taco devouring.png giygi.PNG taco intro 2.png tacoie.png Screen_Shot_2.png uykgk.png Taco in thought.png Taco_forcedusintoovens.PNG ddhdd.png TACO BFB 12.png Sleepy Taco.png Taco_Vector.png sadsadas.png Im not mad that bleh didnt lose yet.png Taco Standing.png I told you taco abandoned us.png TCO2.png TCO3.png TCO4.png Taco Del Taco.png Taco mad.png grrrtaco.png nhaaataco.png Tacoaaaaaaaaa.png 457B41F6-ADE6-4E3D-8C5C-0E2EEC58B7DE.png Taco Promote.png|Taco from the BFB 13 voting screen and character guidebook. Tacoy.png Scenes PenThatsNotYourTaco.png TBAndSpongyTurningIntheirTacos.png Everyone finished making their tacos.jpg SpongyMakingATaco.png LeafyAndHerTaco.png Taco Rejoin Line.png Taco_BFDI17votescreen.png Capture59.PNG TLC full count.png Bandicam 2018-04-05 18-49-53-049.jpg Alagahawa.png IMG_5208.png TacoSaw.png|"We gotta follow that basket! Taco needs to get out of that Jawbreaker.jpg stupid. jawbreaker.png Post_credits_scene.png taco is angery.png no its not.png taco goes o the sequel.png yesterday my brother just started screaming TACO IS A LESBIAN and i couldnt be prouder.png thats RIGHT.png wait do the jawbreakers just. not work like that anymore.png|"Because I'm still trapped in this JAWBREAKER!" Taco say.png|No Book! I'm right here! taco goes o.png 657.gif|"I'm out. I'm out! I'M OOUU-!" Taco is out!.jpg sad emoji.png why does SNOWBALL hate her.png Sad Taco.PNG dfhksjfdk.png bandicam 2018-01-16 10-31-59-168.jpg|“What the heck was it really that bad?!” oh my god!!!! thats precious.png Saw wants out.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-22-15-956.jpg Bleh in BFB 6.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-22-44-384.jpg you know she had to do it to em.png Taco in the Space.png The_taco_has_landed.png bandicam 2018-02-03 19-04-01-109.jpg Tacobell.PNG|"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Mission accomplished.png Taco_with_Twinkle_for_some_reason.png Screenshot 2018-02-24 at 7.png Dead Taco.png i still feel so sorry for her.png tacobell no longer real.png shrug emoji.png UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png fight me.png youd think i would know that by now..png|"You'd think I would know that by now." pwease dont vote out bell.png i didnt even watch ii but..... lesbian solidarity.png GASPS!!!!!.jpg|Taco and Lollipop in the thumbnail of a stream by Satomi. close. your eyes youll be here soon.png thfjghj this song makes me. cry.png ono.png teeeeeeeeth.png bweh.png take my large taco and eat it carefully.png|“Where did I go?” Screen Shot 2018-07-11 at 1.59.10 PM.png there she is!.png DARN.png GOOOOOoooOOooOSEBUMPS.png look at her!!!! the sequel.png i love that.......png spit.png thomk.png now THIS is epic.png this frame alone just looks like shes singing or something.png im not mad that bleh didnt lose yet. like at all.png hey now,.png ono.....png i feel like shes so tired.png SHES DONE TOO.png Tree Transforming To Taco (TTTT).gif hh.PNG TCO1.jpg 99.png bandicam 2019-07-17 11-23-10-646.jpg bandicam 2019-07-17 11-23-20-590.jpg bandicam 2019-07-17 11-23-27-023.jpg TCO2.jpg|"Come onnn, you're basically the ONLY person I wanna talk to anymore!" TCO4.jpg|"And it's been sooo long!" TCO5.jpg|"That's not helping! I can't hear you!" TCO6.jpg TCO7.jpg TCO8.jpg Taco is sad.PNG BFB_Voting_TA.png File:5C9C2DEA-B8A3-4917-A2A8-E4775CBBC90E.jpeg TacoShocked.png Tac1.png Tac2.png Tac3.png Taco_1st_icon.png Taco TeamIcon.png|Taco's voting icon Merchandise 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image for Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries